Eternity
by Verity29
Summary: May Pearling did not expect to meet Arco and the other Cullens on her first day at uni. Carlisle changes May when she has a fatal attack. Moving on from her old life is harder than expected.& is it possible for a full vampire to be pregnant? Canon pairs
1. Chapter 1

**_Eternity _**

_Life is like an hour glass_

_Eventually everything hits the bottom _

_And all you have to do is wait until someone comes along and turns it around_

_-Anon-_

1. The end of one life, the beginning of another

I guess Friday the 14th was really the end of my life. But it was the beginning of my new one. It was that day I started university. University of Alaska, Southeast, and a day I had been dreading for a long time.

My mom drove me in (her name's angelica but everyone calls her Jelly).

"May?" she asked quietly.

"What is it mom?" I asked. I had mentally prepared for the tearful 'first day at uni' speech to bleed out.

"May, I need you to know something" I shifted uneasily, here it comes,

"Life, it's a dangerous thing you know. But May I want you to know that I love you and…Well that's it really. I love you, always have always will." Tears gathered and began to drip down her face like water falls. She saw me glancing awkwardly at my watch and the huge building towering above the parking lot.

"Oh sorry sweetie, I'll turn off the water works now. Typical mom eh? Go on scat, work hard and make friends"

"Love you too mom." I murmured as I banged the rusty car door shut. Then she drove round the corner and was gone. That's the last I ever saw of my mom.

I swung my light bag over my left shoulder and made my way to the huge building before me. I thought about what mom had said. I really hoped I did make friends. I didn't even fit in as a human, let alone in a new university with wild young student's crazy with life. I had medical studies first, according to my timetable, with a mix of all ages. I was just 18 last June. I plonked myself down on an empty seat next to someone I didn't even glance at. I couldn't anyway there was just a curtain of soft brown hair and a very pale arm. She was looking at a boy opposite her, which I did not care to look at either. There was a sudden hush in the room as the teacher began the lesson. He introduced himself, He was called Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but he said Carlisle was fine, he had a kind, tender voice which then made me look up for the first time. That's when I saw him. His eyes were an exquisite yellow, amber like butter. His skin was paler then frost, snow or paper put together. His, fair blonde hair was combed back neatly. But I couldn't take my eyes of his. I had never seen anything like it. He seemed – unreal. I focused back to what he was saying

"I have three members of my family in this room, Bella Cullen, Edward Cullen and Arco Cullen" he continued, nodding in my direction. I slowly turned to face the mystery person next to me. She too was looking at me; her beauty was beyond words, Very dark brown hair nearly black, which complemented her eyes which were also a beautiful amber colour. She and Edward, whose eyes were also abnormally gold, were both as pale as Carlisle. Bella turned from me to Edward who smiled an irisistable crooked smile which sent a shudder down my spine. Then smiling another Smile; which stole my heart, Arco Cullen sat in front of me, was looking at me intently. I gazed at him too. He obviously had the strange buttercup eyes too and his hair was a gorgeous chocolate brown, and unlike the others he had Greek, olive skin. He winked at me, which dazzled me to the core and set my heart to 300 mph. Then, to my disappointment, he turned back round. Other girls were gazing at him with longing eyes. Arco just glanced at them, raised his perfect eyebrow and turned away. He didn't give even the prettiest girls a second glance or an act of interest. There was no chance of anybody even going on a date with him in this class.

Already it was time for the next lesson. During medical studies, I'd contented myself by looking at Arco's hair, neck and shoulders taking in the radiant colours. I badly wanted him to turn around again so I could see his eyes, but I did get plenty of that from Bella and Edward. When we needed to do group work, Edward insisted on working in a three with Bella and I, and as soon as he said he wanted this, I heard Arco chuckle in front but I couldn't work out why. Edward was constantly looking at me, he was beautiful, but he didn't dazzle me as much as Arco. Bella was very nice, I liked her a lot. She certainly wasn't vain about her beauty, her clothes were just a plain pair of jeans and a brown sweater, but even those looked stunning on her. She was kind and smiled which almost made my eyes water, and I also noticed she kicked the frowning Edward, who with an annoyed but wondrous voice muttered ow, which Carlisle, humorously told them off. They were all so kind and funny. But after since studies I didn't seem them again. Until it happened.

It had been a few days at uni since I met the Cullens and my next lecture was medical studies and I was anticipating it. I was walking down what I thought was an empty, narrow corridor when I heard two boys come down the corridor. They were at university, and drunk. I could tell straight away.

"What have we here Benny?" said the first one cocking his head. His beady eyes were bloodshot and there was no colour in his features.

"A mouse Larry just a mouse" Benny whispered with a nasty smile.

They blocked my path and I looked down. I started to get a bit hot.

"Excuse me? Do you own this corridor? Obviously not, so if you could let me through" They didn't budge. I tried to shoving Larry aside he glared at me and I backed away I was quickly losing my cool.

"Jesus Christ, move you idiots…."

They flipped just like that; I think it was Benny who interrupted me and said

"No one speaks to Benny or Larry that way!"

And before I could to do anything, I saw the flash of a blade and I was suddenly slumping against the wall. He had stabbed my neck, my artery; I knew I only had minutes. Salty, sticky blood poured out of my shoulder and created a puddle on the tiled floor. With what little energy I had left I yelled weakly for help. Benny and Larry were long gone now. Suddenly someone rounded the corner, Arco and Carlisle.

"Help" I gasped.

"No!" Carlisle whispered to Arco.

"Just do it quick or she won't make it!"

I was fading now I knew it.

"Keep her heart beating" muttered Carlisle, strangely quiet. I felt Arco's soft palms on my heart. The last thing I saw with my human eyes was Carlisle leaning towards my numb neck. The blackness was so close I could touch it with my finger tips but for some reason I didn't. Then it started.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Burning

I couldn't understand the pain, it was so bewildering. At first I thought I was dead. But slowly my body temperature began to increase, it was getting hot, too hot I wanted it to stop but it wouldn't. It felt like I couldn't breath but I could, I knew I could. Temperatures reading over 1500 degrees now. I was trying to think something other than the unreasonable pain. But it was so unbearable I couldn't. I can't describe it any other way but fire, for one small, crazy, second I thought that I was being cremated, but it was too painful for that, hotter than a gas station on fire.

It's almost over now. I knew I had gained control of my fingers and hearing, but I didn't dare move, the temperature was still unbelievably hot, but my throat was especially scorching. Someone was holding my hand. It was Arco. I could hear his voice saying,

"Can she hear me?" and Carlisle replying,

"Yes she is most probably at that stage now"

"May?" breathed Arco "I'm just letting you know you are alright and alive, and it is hurting but I promise it is nearly over" I knew I could trust Arco. My heart was thumping wildly and was almost stopped when I heard Arco. But I didn't understand how I'd survived such a life taking attack, why were Arco and Carlisle of all people, with me? So many questions. I counted the hours that passed, and Arco never once left me, insistently gripping my hand talking to me all the while. I felt he was fulfilling his promise in a different way, a better way; he helped me pass the hours like seconds. After several more hours I felt the fire lifting, slowly it left my legs then my arms but never my neck, but I didn't pay any attention to my neck. I heard people come into the room.

"It's nearly time" breathed Bella. I heard Edward smile; I sensed there were others there who I didn't know. Suddenly my heart thudded its last triumph thud and my eyes fluttered open with surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Questions

I heard every person in the room gasp, including Arco. What was wrong? I wanted to ask but I didn't dare, in case it burned. Arco was the first to find his voice.

"It's ok to talk now. May." He said my name with a single breath as if it was his favourite word. Once again I trusted him.

"Well that hurt" I chimed; I listened to my voice in amazement, not paying attention to the titters and chuckles. My voice had sounded like a perfectly in tune bell. I took in a breath, but my lungs seemed like they didn't need it, it was like I didn't need to breathe any more.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked everyone worriedly.

Arco and Carlisle beckoned for me to follow. We sat down on a comfortable couch.

"May," began Carlisle. "I have done this many times now but I can never work out how to start. Basically May, you are immortal, May you are a vampire"

I didn't breathe. I wasn't shocked or scared. I just exhaled quietly.

"Just explain it to me please." I murmured. Carlisle and Arco looked at each other in surprise.

"Whatever you like May." Said Arco evenly.

"May," Continued Carlisle. "I am a Vampire, Arco also, Bella too, everyone in this room is a vampire."

After Carlisle explained what I was, he gave me a moment to take it all in. I looked at the ceiling I could see every particle of dust that lived there. Then I turned to look at Arco. Suddenly a loud snarl ripped from his throat which shocked me to the core.

"Back off Alice she needs to hunt" he hissed.

"Ok, ok" tinkled Alice "I just thought she might have wanted a look." I glanced up at the mirror which Alice was holding. Carlisle had already told me my eyes should be red, but because I was vegetarian in human form I already had amber eyes, and I was already in control of my newborn temper and my longing for human blood. I now looked at the stranger in the mirror properly. She certainly was a beautiful creature, but that can't be right, she couldn't be me, she was so pale she was ice, her smile was too perfect. But she was me and I was happy. Suddenly Arco's supposedly cool hand (only at humans touch) held mine.

"Come on May" he said gently "Lets go on our first hunt!"


	4. Chapter 4

4. Hunting 

"Wait Arco, where are we? This isn't Alaska, oh my gosh! This isn't Alaska, My mom, I need to tell her I'm ok!" I gasped with horror.

"May we are in Forks, in the Cullen's old house. May we can't tell your mother, she thinks you are dead. We can't tell her otherwise we will be torn into shreds and burned by the Volturi. That is the only way that vampires are destroyed. May, you seem to remember your human life so clearly. Normally we can't remember our human memories, they all seem so hazy." In human form, I would have fainted by this point.

"Need her to know" I stuttered.

"May, we can't- I'm sorry" he reached out his hand. I did it without knowing, I snarled and hissed, as quick as a flash my hands were in the steely grasp of one of the stronger vampires, a blonde one held my shoulders and I suddenly felt relaxed, but I still needed to tell mom, I was all she had left. She couldn't afford to lose me as well as dad. It was as if Edward read my mind when he said,

"May, you have to let her go there's nothing we can do" I refused to let those words sink in forcing them out my body. The muscular one holding my hands cleared his throat and said in a deep, rolling voice,

"Hunting will take her mind off it, go on take her Arco"

I was flying. I held Arco's hand as we ran. The wind was like a splash of cool water in my face and I liked that, the whole experience was exhilarating. My first kill was elk, which Arco complemented and said it was pretty neat for a newborn. I was learning fast and I was enjoying my super human powers. Later on we sat in the sun and Arco began to sparkle like a thousand jewels were studded in his body, the sight melted me to my feet. He looked so unbelievably breath taking.

"Ask what you like about me May" he said looking at me with his heart warming eyes.

"How did you…you know…"

"Die?" he finished

"Yes – die…"

"I was born in 1924 and I died in 1942. I was in the army for the Great War. The Germans threw a bomb onto our side of no mans land in France, a gas bomb. I can vaguely remember the stuff, it was impossible to escape and the gas masks didn't work any way. I remember the yellow mist, finding its way closer to me, there was no escape, and it was terrifying. I remember I inhaled once, and that was enough. Carlisle was working on the camp, and we were good friends, and he saved me. So that's my story, not very exciting really." He trailed off at the end.

"Anyway tell me about you. Do you come from Alaska?" I found his story more interesting but I answered reluctantly anyway

"No I'm from Phoenix originally"

"No way!" That's where Bella is from, I promise you, you are going to love Bella." He smiled thoughtfully.

"So is Bella your…girlfriend?" I asked almost silently.

"No, she's with Edward. Her story is so fascinating but we have a whole of eternity to tell you!" he suddenly grabbed my hand, gently but firmly. He stroked my hair with his free hand and traced my face. I took this opportunity to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"May?" he murmured.

"Yes?" I replied

"Do you want this? I mean do you want us?" I didn't hesitate

"Yes"

His kiss was breathtaking. It lifted me off my feet. I couldn't feel my body or hear myself think. I knew we were meant to be together. It was definatly true love at first sight. I stroked his hair and his face I couldn't believe myself. I was definatly the luckiest vampire in the universe. He ended the kiss reluctantly and said,

"Come on, the family is dying to meet you properly."

"How do you know?" I asked with an annoyed tone.

"Wait and see little miss impatient!" He held my hand as we flew back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Meeting the family

The whole family stood in a neat line. There was a human there. Why? He was very muscular and had a kind smile, but he absolutely stinked, like dogs or something. In his arms he cradled a child, about 5 years old. Her heart made a strange thrumming noise, I couldn't listen to anything accept her heart thrumming, and the human's heart thumping evenly. The child was so beautiful, bronzy coloured hair, almost the same shade as Edwards. Suddenly the human spoke nervously.

"Alright, she's had her look now, me and Nessie best set off."

"Come off it Jacob, we need to introduce her to you and everyone else. She is utterly in control, she was born to be one of us" replied Carlisle evenly. "Isn't that right May? Does it burn at all?"

"No not at all" I muttered, slightly embarrassed.

"Jake you are so rude" Said Bella with a cheeky smile.

"Enough chit chat." Interrupted Carlisle firmly. "Let me introduce you May. This is my wife Esme" He said it passionately, and nodded toward a very attractive woman with brown hair and kind eyes. Esme pulled me into a warm hug. "This is Jasper and this is Alice" Alice smiled sweetly with her pixie like face. Jasper's pale arm snaked around her waist, I suddenly felt relaxed.

"I control emotions" he said.

"Ah" I muttered.

Carlisle had told me some vampires had talent.

"Rosalie and Emmett" said Carlisle looking over at two vampires in the corner. They were holding hands but I didn't pay attention to that, or the fact that Emmett was abnormally muscular; it was Rosalie I was looking at. Her exquisite beauty made my eyes want to water.

"You already know Bella and Edward" continued Carlisle. I looked at Edward he had a strange look on his young face. Bella

noticed this too.

"Edward, what is it?" she questioned.

"I can't hear her, I mean her thoughts! I could earlier on, but now I can't!" He murmured with a touch of annoyance in his tone.

"You can hear people thoughts?" Wow, these talents were better than I imagined. I noticed Arco was glaring at Edward.

"_What do you think it is?" _that was Arco's voice, I stiffened. Jasper tried to calm me but I got worked up. Everybody was still; Arco was still staring at Edward.

"_I don't know but I'm going to keep trying" _replied Edward. They were defiantly not speaking out loud. I decided I would give it a try.

"_How come I can here your voices?" _Edward's head snapped up. Bella couldn't stand it any longer.

"What is it?" Edward ignored her. We formed a triangle, Edward Arco and I. Arco 'thought' first.

"_Umm… May can you__ do that again please?"_

"_Umm… hi?"_

"_How can you do that?"_ asked Edwardin a stunned voice.

"_Isn't it obvious? She's talented!"_ thought Arco with pure excitement in his voice.

"_Hang on, May this time can you think about something you don't want us to hear?" _asked Edward

I wish I was as beautiful as Rosalie.

"_May have you done it?" _asked Arco.

"_Yes!" _I replied.

"_Fascinating!"_Said Edward.

"Edward please inform us what is happening?" asked Carlisle impatiently. I drifted back to what was happening outside my thoughts, and Arco's and Edwards.

"Carlisle, May is talented too!"


	6. Chapter 6

6. Talented

"So you are telling me, that May can send you and Arco messages, just like Arco, except if there is anything she doesn't want to think, she can keep to herself?" asked Carlisle with a grin emerging onto his face.

"Yes" replied Edward with excitement.

"So let me get this straight. I'm sorta like a radio, I can tune in and out, but when I'm tuned out I can still send messages to people, even if they don't read minds, like Arco." I said, beginning to understand.

"Well yes!" said Arco, he too was excited. At this point I decided to try my talent out. I decided to try on Jasper, seeing as he had used his talent on me.

"_Just testing!" _I thought.

"_What on earth?" _he thought back.

"I heard that" Edward almost yelled.

"Heard what?" asked the human curiously.

"May just sent a message to Jasper" replied Edward.

"And he thought, 'what on earth?' " I added.

"_This is to__o cool!" _thought Arco.

"_I know"_ I replied happily.

"_Tuning in with the Marco station" _said Edward chuckling out loud.

"Well anyway…" Continued Carlisle.

"_Oh here we go" said Arco._

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Arco" Smiled Edward.

"Well I find that quite difficult since you are always poking your nose in them!" Arco grumbled out loud grumpily.

"This is Jacob. He is our coven's closest ally, he is part of the Quilette pack. He can phase into a werewolf." I glanced at the human.

"_Boy Jacob, you stink!" _I thoughtat him jokingly.

"Bloodsuckers" he muttered but he smiled a kind smile at me. I saw Edward laughing silently in the corner of my eye.

"_Aaw, don't worry Eddie, you're my favourite brother so far!"_ My eyes twinkled when I thought this. Edward hissed a playful hiss.

"_How kind, SIS! By the way, my name's Edward"_

"_Gotcha Edster!"_ Edward's hiss this time was slightly fiercer.

"_Don't push it" _

"_God you guys, I can barely hear myself think!"_ thought Arco. We all fell about laughing out loud. Carlisle, like the others was slightly irritated because he couldn't share a joke, continued.

"And last but not least this is Bella and Edward's daughter, Renesmee. You see Bella was our last newborn. When she was human, she already knew about us. She became pregnant with Renesmee on her honey moon with Edward on Esme's island, Isle Esme. So Renesmee is a ½ human." The child in Jacob's arms stretched toward me. Bella and Jacob faces became anxious.

"Bella, Jake, I'm fine, I'm utterly controlled. I am not a crazed newborn. I'm not at all thirsty. Please let me hold Renesmee."

Edward glanced at Arco.

"_She is fine Edward, trust me." _Thought Arco.

"_Yes, Edward I swear I have no longing for Renesmee's blood."_

"Ok then." Muttered Edward. "Let her Jake, she is not thirsty or out of control." Reluctantly Jacob passed me Nessie (Renesmee is a bit of a mouthful!) As soon as I had the adorable Nessie in my arms her hand touched my cheek. It was like watching a movie in my mind. There were pictures of Arco and me, of Momma and daddy everyone she loved.

"_I'm glad you love me!" _I thought back to her. Edward chuckled fondly. She smiled and thought back what I thought to her, she wanted me to do it again.

"_You are a lucky girl to have such a nice family. A nice mom and I guess an alright pop!" _Edward growled.

"What is she doing?" asked Bella

"Just winding Edward up" answered Arco. Everyone laughed including me. I knew this was my new life and I was going to love it.

"_Like I love you!" _thought Arco.

"_Did I think that out loud?"_

Arco chuckled, _"Yes."_


	7. Chapter 7

7. Arco

Soon Nessie was curled up on the sofa soundly asleep. Jake had left.

"_May?"_ thought Edward.

"_Yes?"_

"_Bella and I have decided to lend you and Arco our cottage tonight"_

"_Really? You sure?" _I felt privileged with this offer.

"_Seriously bro? That's awesome mate!"_ exclaimed Arco, every bit as shocked as I was, he obviously didn't get these kind of offers often.

"Come on then" Said Arco excitedly. He took hold of my hand.

"Night everyone" I called as we raced through the door. As we ran Arco and I thought to each other.

"_Arco?__" Can Edward hear us?"_

"_No, we are out of his range now."_

"_So how old is he?" _I asked.

"_150 years old. Carlisle is, wait for it, 360 years old!"_

"_Seriously?__" _I couldn't believe it, Carlisle looked so … young!

"_The Volturi are older, thousands"_

"_Thousands?" You are messing with me"_

"_No way, why would l lie to you?" _Of course I trusted Arco.

The stars were out when we arrived at the cosy cottage.

"_I love the stars" _Thought Arco quietly

"_Me too.__" You can't live on earth without the stars to gaze up at" _I tried not to think of my mom but I did now. She used to stare up at the stars with me and explain them to me.

"_Are we going to go in or what?" _asked Arco airily.

"_Yeah why not?" _I agreed_._ A fire was cackling to itself in the corner. I ventured upstairs with Arco. There was a bed there.

"_I don't want to think what Bella and Edward get up to in here!" _thought Arco chuckling out loud.

"_We must look so strange just looking at each other and chuckling every now and then!" _I thought back.

"_We can talk normally if you like…"_

"_No" _I insisted _"I like it this way, it seems more…us"_

"_Us…"_ He didn't need to say anymore. I felt the electric shock as his irresistible lips pressed against mine and I willingly let him make love with me.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Bad memories

We had been thoughtless for a while now. It was just breaking dawn. We lay close together. Arco was caressing my cheek.

"_Did you want it?" _his sudden thought startled me.

"_Get real Arco!__ I have never felt this way before. I love you. Get the picture?" _ His kiss also startled me and although I didn't need to breathe my breathing quickened as the shock passed through me.

"_Do you believe in…love at first sight?" questioned Arco._

"_Not really." _His face drooped. "_Not before I met you"_ His face relit with happiness.

"_C'mon lets go"_ thought Arco, back to normal now.

"_Do we have to?" _I whined. Arco kissed me again.

"_Yes little miss stubborn." _He replied firmly.

"_Ok but give me a minute to dress."_ After deciphering Alice's Double Decker wardrobe to finally find some decent clothes we left but we walked instead of running.

"_So who else has talents?" I asked._

"_Alice can see the future…"_

"_The future?__ Wow!"_

"_Yeah, I know, pretty cool huh? Anyway. Bella has a shield, so Edward can't read her mind without permission and the same for you and I, we can't send messages without her shield on off mode!"_ Continued Arco. We began to run and I could tell we were within Edwards range.

"_So how are you this fine morning Ed?" _I asked innocently.

"_Quite well thank you. We were just planning a family hunting trip"_

"_Boring" _Thought Arco and I in unison. We arrived at the door. It was already being opened by Edward.

"Well we thought maybe just a boys trip." The sound of a voice was strange.

"_Ha! Sorry Arcs, looks like it's your turn today!"_ I thought playfully.

"_Goodness you two! Please get back into the habit of talking normally!" _Muttered Edward.

"Ok, ok" I said and I stepped around Edward. I saw Nessie playing with Bella, and she had grown at least 5 inches.

"_What the?" _I thought to Carlisle.

"_Jeez__ May,"_ thought Carlisle _"You got me there! Yes Nessie grows at an incredible rate but will stop at a certain age she is only 12 months!"_

"12 months!" Every one who wasn't listening to the thought conversation looked up. When Nessie realised I was there, she ran over to me in delight.

"May, May, May!" She sung, that was the first I had ever heard her voice. She showed me how Daddy had played her a tune on the piano.

"_Well your daddy is good at piano then!"_

"_Why thank you" _replied Edward.

Nessie told me how Mummy had strawberry hand wash on which smelled lovely.

"It sure does!" I laughed out loud.

Whilst Renesmee was with Jake, Bella and I sat down and began to chat together.

"May you never told us about your father, what was he like?" She asked.

"My father? Oh" I sucked such a fast breath I choked on it. I waited for my tears to streak across my face. But they didn't. Of course they didn't.

"M…M…my father d…died a year ago. He was a builder and…and he fell down off a high scaffholding platform." The memories flooded back to me. I was with him that day. I watched him proudly from the ground; my father, The best builder around. I saw him drop to his death. I saw his coffin. My mother was permanently scarred. So was I. If only Carlisle could have been there for him too. Then that reminded me of my mother. All alone. I suddenly howled with pain. It felt like I had been slashed through the neck, torn to shreds, have every bone in my body ground into dust at the exact same time

In reality Bella was looking terrified; _Edward _was standing in front of her. Arco was patting me

"_May?" _he thought quietly.

"_Just leave me!"_ I replied urgently

"_But…"_ he began.

"_Let her go Arco, she will be fine!"_ interjected Edward.


	9. Chapter 9

9 Running

I darted out the door. I made sure my brain was tuned out. Everyone was back in the house so I leapt over the river into the forest. I sped between the trees I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. My mother's face stayed intact in my mind. I stopped and collapsed to the earthy floor sobbing with dry eyes. I knew I had to get over myself. I couldn't ever see my mother ever again. I smelt something good nearby, I might as well hunt whilst I was here. I knew I was going to be fine, but it would take time.

**A/N Hey sorry I havn't been doing any (A/N's) it's just that this is my first fanfic so it kinda slipped my mind… anyways I hope you've like it so far, sorry this was a short chapter. **

**Btw please be friendly on reviews – seeing as this is my first time.**

**Everything belongs to S.M. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

10. Mrs Black

_6 years later…_

Today was the big day. Well, Nessie's big day, mine was next month. I smiled at the thought of Bella, she positively shone with excitement. I breezed downstairs to see Bella and Esme standing on stepladders to put the higher decorations up.

"Hey, May could you send a message to the boys to get their butts over here?" asked Bella.

"They're _still_ gone?" Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Arco, Carlisle and of course Jacob and his brothers had a bachelor party last night and they STILL weren't back. But still, we girls had a girly night in last night which was fun.

"_Forgotten something Mr ? Your daughter is getting married today so get over here, sharpish same goes for you Arco and the r__est of you, come here now! Except Jake, no peeking of the bride Mr Black!" _I thought impatiently.

"_Ok, Ok we are coming!" _Thought back Arco.

"They are on their way" I reported.

I clambered back upstairs to find Renesmee inside the bathroom with Alice. Uh oh bad combination!

"_I heard that"_ thought Alice.

"_Oops, wasn't meant to be tuned in, Sorry Alice!"_

I looked at Renesmee, and the bathroom, which was over flowing with make-up. Renesmee really was a beauty. She was all grown up now. Well she was officially 7 but we classed her as 18. She had stopped growing now. She already was radiant without make-up, I didn't understand why Alice needed so much make up. Alice saw me looking at all the cosmetics.

"Yes, I know she is already naturally beautiful. Just adding a few touches. There are other guests at the party too you know! Like you!" she said.

"Uh uh! No way! Nessie's meant to be the star today! Anyway you'll have a chance on my wedding day huh? Hey let me do her fingernails yes?" I asked. Alice paused and stared into space with concentration. Of course she was checking the future, to see if I did a good job. After a few moments she said,

"Well I must admit, you're good at nails…Alright!"

As I painted Nessie's soft nails she spoke to me.

"I'm so scared May! What if I do something wrong?"

"I'm there for you, don't worry you'll do great! Just keep your cool. Just look where you are walking and focus and you will just about manage." I encouraged.

"I don't think so!" She said nervously.

"Come on Nessie, no second thoughts on the big day. Anyway, stop shaking missy! Do you want mucked up nails or what?" Nessie and I had developed a friendship which no one could understand. We told each other everything. We always helped each other out. And I was happy because she had grown up now. Now we could really be proper friends.

"Wow that's perfect May" said the unsurprised Alice once I had finished. "Thank you May! Now Jake won't be put off by my bitten nails!"

"That's ok Alice, anything for the bride Nessie! You're a very lucky girl Ness. Jake would give anything up for you. And you are making his life a whole lot better by doing this. He's been waiting for 7 years hasn't he? Well that waiting is finally over. I'm so proud of you. I don't even have to worry like a normal best friend because, well, it's Jake we are talking about here isn't it?" I said tactfully.

"Thank you May. That meant a lot" She flashed her dimples at me.

"_Any time"_ I thought to her kindly. She smiled again. I was surprised her cheeks didn't ache because she smiled so much! I was right with what I had said to Nessie. This really was a very important day for Jake. I was very happy for him. Nessie doesn't know where her honey moon location is yet.

I know she will be over the _moon_ to find out that she's going to Sydney, Australia. Her favourite place apart from America.

"_I'm home" _Arco suddenly thought at me.

"_About time"_ I thought. _"Where on earth have you been?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to…NOT find out!" _He thought cheekily.

**A/N Hey people hope you like that chapter, please send me feedback thankoo ;) 3**


	11. Chapter 11

11. The moment

I went back to the bathroom to find Alice _still _working on Ness. Bella was there and she didn't look very happy.

"_What's up Bells?" _I thought at her worriedly.

"_Oh May. I wish Charlie could come. But him and Renee think Edward, Nessie and I were killed in a car crash. Charlie would have loved to have gone to his only grand daughter's wedding. Same for Renee." _I knew if Bella could, she would be crying now. I enveloped her in a big hug.

"I know how you feel Bells. But there's nothing we can do." Edward was up in a flash after hearing our conversation. Arco was up there with him. The bathroom was pretty squashed now. Bella and I broke apart and she fell into Edward's open arms. I leant against Arco's shoulder. His arm snaked around my waist.

"Let's go out for some fresh air before the wedding starts" he murmured.

"Yes" I whispered back. We squeezed out of the overflowing bathroom and slipped down the stairs. Jacob was at the bottom in the even more crowded living room.

"Hey Jake how you feeling?" asked Arco.

"Terrified" He replied anxiously. "Is Nessie ok?"

"Just as scared as you are. She looks unbelievable" I replied.

"She always does" he said smiling thoughtfully.

"Well we'll leave you to it." Said Arco, my cue to shift my weight.

"_Good luck Jake, You will be fine" _I thought encouragingly.

Once we were outside we stared at the mid-noon sun.

"_Are you looking forward to…our…this"_ He thought gesturing at the chaos in the modern house behind us.

"_Of course"_ I thought bravely. _"Mainly the bit when we go on honey moon!"_ I added.

"_Me too" _He thought back with a faint smile emerging on his irresistible face.

"_Hey, you two are needed, well you are May, to calm Nessie down she is having a nervous breakdown! Arco you are needed to calm Jake down too because he is hyperventilating like nothing you have ever seen before!"_ Thought Edward urgently.

"I'll catch you later" Arco breathed in my ear; sending ripples up my spine, before flying back indoors. I followed in his wake, and sped up the stairs to find Nessie looking unbelievably nervous.

"Ness?" I asked worriedly. "Ness, it's time!" She fell into my strong arms.

"Come on Ness, its not all that bad, just focus on who's waiting downstairs!" I encouraged.

"Jake" she whispered. Suddenly her music started.

"Edward" I said firmly. He linked Nessie's arm into his.

"It's alright love" he soothed.

I grabbed Nessie's free hand and I thought to her kindly on the way down.

"_You are doing fine Ness. Remember your Jake is waiting down there. It's just him. Nothing to worry about. Look we are almost there now." _

"_Thank you May" _was all that she thought back now. As soon as Jacob came into view, I knew she was suddenly fine.

"_You saved her wedding May, Thank you." _Thought Edward.

"_Anytime" _I thought back.

I can never forget the look on Jacob's face when he made his Renesmee Carlie Cullen a Renesmee Carlie Black. His eyes lit up with happiness and all his brothers and his father cheered. I even saw Leah smile!Bella and Edward's happiness also shone through. I hugged Ness first, for quite a while. I kept hugging her until Bella had to let out a low snarl which was my cue to stop. When we broke up I felt the wet patch on the shoulder of my dress. She touched my cheek. She told me that I'd saved her marriage by replaying the thoughts that I'd thought to her on the long journey to Jacob. I smiled.

"_It's ok Renesmee. It's ok."_ I thought happily.

**A/N There we are Nessie all married, cute :3 May's next XD 3**


	12. Chapter 12

12. Pregnant

After Ness returned from her, 'much enjoyed' Honey moon. My wedding preparations were well under way. It was a week before my wedding when she told me.

She drove me right out of town (we now lived in Philadelphia) into the hilly countryside.

"May, you know I took you out here for a reason" she began.

"_Pep talk for the wedding right?" _I thought.

"Wrong. In fact it's nothing to do with the wedding" She replied out loud.

"_What then?"_ I asked, getting a bit impatient.

"May…May I'm…I'm pregnant." She shut her eyes whilst waiting for my response. I exhaled slowly.

"Wow!" I replied steadily. "Does anyone else…um know? Sorry silly question, just a bit shocked you know? Just give me 30 seconds for it to sink in." I babbled.

_30 seconds later…_

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I yelled with excitement. "OH MY GOSH, I CANT WAIT UNTILL BELLA AND EDWARD AND JAKE FIND OUT" I continued (still yelling!)

"Hold up, Hold up" interrupted Nessie. "Aren't you angry? I didn't want to tell mom or dad because I knew they would be furious with Jacob. But I didn't want to tell Jake because he would be furious with himself. And I couldn't tell the others, especially Rosalie because I know in detail what happened to mom, she cared more about the baby…me…than Mom's life. So anyway I was only left with you! Help me May! I can't tell anyone but you!"

"Of course I will help you Ness! I am your best friend after all." I replied tactfully, patting her into a warm hug.

"But listen, we are going to have to tell every one else" I warned quietly. She touched my face anxiously rewinding the warning, telling me no, she wouldn't.

"_You will have to. Look they will find out anyway. Seriously, they will like you better if you did it this way. You know and I know that you are going to have tell them. But I will be there and you'll get through it. And what harm can a baby do? Even a ¼ werewolf, ¼ vampire and ½ human baby can't be all that bad huh?" _I thought.

"May Pearling, you've done it again." She replied, slightly sulkily,

"Done what?" I asked quizzically.

"Won me over" she sighed. She started the engine of the Volvo, and we purred away into the distance.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed (: Please review Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

13. Breaking the news

We decided to do the whole thing efficiently. We sat in Carlisle's spacious study and brought in Jacob, Bella and Edward. We sat them down and I tuned out and Nessie touched my cheek. In this way she was tuned out too. This seriously frustrated Edward his knee bounced up and down and he clicked a pen.

Click

Click

Click

Another 3 clicks later I squeezed Ness's hand and she began to stammer out her news.

"Well you are p…probably wondering why you are h…here…" she began.

Click

Click

"Um…well I have s…some news to t…tell you"

Click

"Well the thing I…is umm…"

Click

Click

Click

"Basically I'm p…pregnant" She took her hand off my cheek and clamped it into my clammy hand.

SNAP!

He had snapped the pen. Ink ran onto the leather sofa and dripped down into the blue carpet. Carlisle is SO not going to be pleased with that. Bella ran out the room. No one else moved. I slowly dared to lift my head. Nessie's eyes were closed and she was rubbing her temples with her free hand. I looked at Jacob first. All the energy in his usually bright eyes was gone. In fact all the energy in his whole body had been completely drained. His spine was quaking and his heart and breathing quickened. He ran out of the room too. I didn't need to look at Edward but I still did. He looked strange. Not angry or happy nor sad. But his soul or spirit was not in him anymore. I dared to tune in.

"_Edward?" _I thought timidly.

"_Hold on"_ he thought quietly. His calmness made the atmosphere less tense.

"Come here Ness." He said quietly. She was in his arms before I could say…well anything. Bella joined them. I quietly left them.

I decided to find Jacob. His scent wasn't easy to miss so I followed it into the woods. He hadn't phased. He was sitting with his back up against an old oak tree. It looked like he was staring at me but I could tell he was in another world. A tear glided down his tanned cheek. I whizzed over and plonked myself down next to him. I wiped the tear away with my pale pinkie finger. He didn't lose his temper like he used to do, he was in much more control now. He didn't turn to look at me. He didn't even move. His lips slowly parted and whispered

"I'm a monster."

"Oh Jake" I said hugging him. "Your not a monster you silly mutt. You're an over protective fool who blames everything on himself. Do you want to know why Nessie told me first? She told me because she hates it when you beat yourself up for her own problems. She hates that you take the blame for everything she's done. And it totally stresses her out. I know you only do it to protect her, that's great! But these things really get to girls! And I can bet you a million dollars that she's completely put out now. She wants you. She wants the baby. And what _I_ really don't understand what is actually wrong with a baby in the first place!" I took a breather whilst Jacob took it all in.

"The thing that's wrong with a baby is the fact that she nearly killed Bella, but Bella could be saved, Nessie can't be saved! That thing inside her will kill her! The fang doctor NEEDS to get that thing out of her!" he said frantically.

"And I'll bet you another million dollars Carlisle won't take it out. You know Ness will want to keep the baby. Look Jake I just know that baby will be like any other baby and will come out easy as pie!"

"It won't, I know it won't" He muttered.

"It will, It will, It will! What do you know about babies huh?" I know I had stepped over the line. He body started to quake again.

"I'll tell you what I know about freaking babies!" He snarled "I know they are freaking life suckers especially one which is a bit wolf bit vampire bit human! It will freaking hate itself, you never saw Bella! She was a wreck and Edward was in utter agony!" He winced, "I nearly killed Nessie I was so mad for what she had done to Bella!" I leapt back when he jumped up. And he phased before I could consider what he had said. He yowled out me. I climbed up a tree hissing protectively.

"This isn't you Jake! Where's the real Jake?" I yelled at him. "Nessie can hear you, she's in pain. It feels like she's been stabbed by a thousand knives!" He clawed the soggy earth beneath him.

"How do I know? Because that's exactly how I'd feel if this was Arco. That baby is so important to the both of you! You need to phase back and sort your wife out, because if she runs out to you, she would be committing suicide! You would kill her if she came near you and you know it!" He howled and suddenly Seth pounded into view. He howled too. They both suddenly phased back. Seth had clothes but Jacob didn't, but he didn't seem to care and neither did I.

"Now you know what to do. Jake, that baby is no harm to Nessie, and you know it." I muttered. He ran off. He obviously went and got some clothes first. I heard the bang of the Cullen's door closing.

Wow! Maybe I should go into counselling or something!

**A/N Only one thing to say about this chapter. I 3 JACOB. **

**P.S.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top – Review? (: Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

14. Understanding

When I returned things seemed pretty normal, except the fact Rosalie had a very pleased look on her exquisite face. Arco thought to me straight away.

"_What the hell did you say to Jacob?" _He asked with wonder.

"_I really don't know!"_ I replied. Bella came and hugged me.

"Thank you for supporting Nessie. I am supporting her too you know. I guess I wasn't really prepared to be a grandma" She exclaimed.

"Wow! I guess I didn't think of that" I replied. Edward came and kissed Bella's fore head.

"Same for me" He added.

"Jake?" I asked quietly. He stepped over to me.

"I'm sorry May!" he whispered.

"Don't w…" I began.

"No don't forgive me for that. You gave me advise and I gave you nothing accept trying to kill you!" He interrupted. "Carlisle has done a test and he thinks this baby will be safe to stay. You better be right doc." He continued, looking in Carlisle's direction.

"Yes, I think it is safe to say that this baby will not harm Nessie in anyway. The child will come out like any other normal human child. But I cannot help being so excited! Nessie does have a few others like her, but when I say few I mean it. But this will be the first ¼ vampire, ¼ Werewolf and ½ human to exist! It will be utterly unique!" Babbled Carlisle excitedly.

"Anyway enough baby talk for one day ok? What we really need to focus on is the final preparations for May's wedding! Isn't that right May?" Interrupted Nessie. The only thing I could get close to a smile was showing her my teeth.

"That, I most definatly agree with!" Said Alice and Esme in unison.

**A/N Not a lot in this short chapter, but next chapter it's May and Arco's wedding… I'll see you ther ;) 3 Reviews would be lovely (; XxX**


	15. Chapter 15

15. The big day

It was the big day. I tumbled down the stairs and was greeted by Nessie at the bottom. I fell into her open arms.

"Whoops! Mind the baby" She sung. "How's our bride today huh?"

"_Queasy!"_ I thought at her shakily. Before she could reply Alice appeared.

"Will I have to _drag_ you up to that bathroom and pin you down, or are you going to co-operate?" She asked impatiently. I answered quickly; you don't want to get on the wrong side of Alice, especially on your wedding day!

"Co-operate!" I said without hesitation. Once she and Nessie had me on the chair in that dreaded bathroom I started to fire questions at them.

"Does the priest know what time to come?"

"Yes – I called him this morning" Said Nessie in a very business-like way.

"Good, has Arco's tux been laid out for him?"

"Yup – I did it myself" Confirmed Alice.

"What about Arco? When is he getting back?"

"We think, perhaps a couple of hours" replied Alice as she started to attack my face.

"HOURS?" I almost screamed.

"Cool it May, he'll be here alright. We've got heaps of time." Answered Nessie, who was doing something complicated with my hair.

"Can I just think one weenie thought to him?" I pleaded.

"No way" replied Alice firmly. "You better be tuned out madam, or you won't be a happy vamp." She said it with a touch of violence in her tone.

"Ok, ok" I said, giving up straight away.

Hours passed. People walked in and out of the bathroom, and passed the bathroom door. I suddenly heard Arco's voice; with my sensitive ears, downstairs. I strained my ears. I was unbelievably nervous. So I kept listening to him to calm myself down. I could tell he knew I was listening because he whispered very quietly,

"Just think of the honey moon love." No one heard this, because they were all so busy, bustling around to put up last minute decorations. I smiled calmly. I knew I would manage. Suddenly Alice and Nessie stepped back a couple of paces.

"Perfect!" they said in unison. Nessie helped me step into my complicated dress without mucking up their piece of work, whilst Alice sped off to get changed. And before I knew it, the music had started and Carlisle linked his arm into mine. Because I didn't have a father to give me away, Carlisle had kindly offered to step in and take his place.

"How are you doing?" He murmured.

"Not very well" I muttered back. Nessie grabbed my train and we slowly climbed down the stairs. I willed my legs to move. I focused on Arco's uneven breathing until we had made it to the aisle. I looked into Arco's buttery eyes to power myself onward. As soon as I saw his face, I had a sudden urge to run down the everlasting aisle to reach him.

"Slow down May" whispered Carlisle with a joking tone. I ignored this and decided to tune in, event though Alice's harsh threats.

"_This aisle is everlasting!" _I thought nervously.

"_You got that right!"_ I smiled, that was typical Arco. _My _Arco. When I finally made it down the aisle, the priest began his boring speech. Arco and I thought together the whole way through it.

"_You are going to love our honey moon" _he thought with excitement.

"_I can't wait!"_ I thought back, with a faint hint of impatience.

"_You guys are meant to be listening to the priest!"_ Thought Edward. _"Focus!"_

"_Focus…not easy"_ I thought but I tuned out anyway. I realised we were at the 'I do' part. First the priest asked me.

"I do" I said with excitement. Then he asked Arco. The room was silent; in human ears, you could hear a pin drop!

"I do" he breathed passionately.

"You may kiss the bride." It was that first kiss, all over again. It suddenly hit me that he, the person…_vampire_ I loved the most was mine. He belonged to me and I belonged to him. I was tuned in but I didn't care.

"_For eternity"_ he thought as we broke away. Everyone stood up and applauded. I smiled a real smile. A May smile. Because the true May had come out of her shell. She was her and Arco was Arco. He gently slipped his hand into mine and we stepped toward the queue of awaiting huggers. Esme was the first to find me and she enveloped me into a huge hug. Arco was swallowed into a crowd of eager huggers. I wanted him back.

"_I'm here May, lets just get this bit over and done with."_ So many hugs, cold ones, and steaming hot ones. Obviously the hot ones were the wolves and the cold ones were the Cullen's and co.

The wedding flowed smoothly into the reception. I still hadn't got my hands on Arco since the ceremony. I had much to do. Throw my bouquet (Which **LEAH CLEARWATER** caught!), have at least an hour of hugging (mostly with Nessie), Thank Alice for the fantastic wedding, snarl at Edward for interrupting Arco's and mine train of encouraging thoughts, dedicate a song to Esme and Carlisle, my new parents in law. Eventually the time came to cut the cake, and it was my chance to be with Arco.

"_Getting married, tricky job eh?"_ He thought at me as we sliced the soft sponge.

"_Definatly, never again!"_ I joked. Then it was time for the couple's dance. As we twirled around the floor to the delight of the guests, we continued to think together, Edward didn't dare interrupt this time.

"_Where would you rather be right now?" _he asked.

"_Alone with you. On honey moon"_ I replied dreamily.

"_Soon, soon." _He smiled_._ I can never get over Arco's radiant beauty. We twirled dreamily on the glittering dance floor. Bella and Edward came past in their own little world. Bella was looking at Edward with true love, same for Edward. Edward was muttering sweet nothings into Bella's ear making her giggle. The song ended and the special moment was over. Arco's soft lips pressed against mine. The kiss was abruptly ended by Alice, who firmly broke us apart. I looked at her with protesting eyes, and then my lips met Arco's again.

"May! You are going to miss your plane, and you're certainly not going to manage in that dress! I thought you were looking forward to this part! Its honey moon time!" She said impatiently.

"Coming I…" I broke off when my irresistible Arco had his lips against mine again.

"Now!" Alice almost shrieked.

"_Go on May"_ Thought Arco, although it sounded like he didn't want me to.

"_Do I have to?" _I whined.

"_Yes" _replied Arco firmly. So after a bit of a struggle, Alice and Nessie had me upstairs and pulling on my going away dress.

"You better be back before the baby is born, _godmother!" _Nessie naggedjokingly.

"Yes of course!" I replied. As soon as I had my dress on, we hurried downstairs, where Arco was waiting with shining eyes.

"Mrs Cullen your carriage awaits." He said clicking his heels. I laughed warmly and stepped out into the twilight of the evening. I gasped with amazement when I saw a glass carriage drawn by two pure white ponies. Edward was sat with Bella at the front of the carriage, they were driving it!

"Oh Arco" I murmured in wonder. He swept me up with his strong arms and we sped over to the mesmerising carriage. He set me down carefully on the white velvet seat and he plonked down next to me.

"It's like Cinderella" I whispered.

"That's because you're my princess." He said gracefully kissing my blonde curls. He stroked my golden coils and chuckled. Everyone aahed at us – even Emmett! Then Edward cracked his glittering whip and we trotted away.

**A/N so what did you think to May and Arco's fairytale wedding? Let me know in a review ;) 3 Xx**


	16. Chapter 16

16. Honey moon

"This is unbelievable!" I exclaimed, letting it all sink in.

"Isn't it just?" He replied softly.

"I didn't know Edward could drive a cart." I said, raising my voice unnecessarily. I heard Edward and Bella chuckle in front of us. Arco laughed too.

"Yes he got lessons, specially for us!" he exclaimed, as if it was a miracle, which it was!

"Thanks bro!" I called.

"No problem" Edward replied. Arco and I were silent for a while. We gazed up at the sky; it was as if the stars had come out to wish us a happy honey moon. They sparkled and glistened and the moon beamed at us too, the smudges on it made it look like it was winking at us.

"Where are we going Arco?" I asked out of interest and excitement. He tapped his nose, making me more and more curious.

"_It's a secret May."_ He thought mysteriously to wind me up.

"_Please tell me!" _I begged.

"_No way! You may have me wrapped around your little finger, but I'm not letting you in on this secret!"_ He replied.

"_Bella was just the same as you May, she pleaded with me to tell her but I didn't tell her."_ Thought Edward, joining in our conversation. _"We are nearly at the airport now anyway" _As if by magic, we drew up at the busy airport. We said our thank yous to Bella and Edward. Arco slapped Edward on the back and they joked about manly stuff, whereas Bella and I hugged and Bella wished us both a safe journey. We watched them whiz away into the darkness and Arco squeezed my hand happily.

"_This is the part when the honey moon starts. Just us two. Don't forget though, we are in an airport so no thinking to each other and act human!_"

"_Aye aye, Captain!"_ I saluted. Arco grabbed our over flowing luggage in one hand and held my hand in the other.

"I thought you said act human" I muttered to him.

"Might as well show off these babies!" He replied, nodding at his bulging muscle. I gave in, chuckling. When I saw we were queuing for the flight to Houston, I gave Arco a quick look.

"Houston?" I questioned.

"It's a stop." He replied. As the plane chugged out of the airport and into the sky I started to question Arco again.

"Pretty please tell me where we are going?" I asked, pulling on a puppy dog face to try and look as sweet and adoring as possible. Arco roared with laughter at my ridiculous face, making me double up into fits of giggles.

"Let's put it this way, there is a bed, a Jacuzzi and a pool." He replied wriggling his eyebrows. I pecked his cheek happily.

"Now I'm satisfied!"

After a few more stops we arrived somewhere in South America.

"I didn't know our honey moon was a trip around the world!" I exclaimed, with touches of humour and annoyance in my tone.

"Hey little miss impatient, we are nearly there now." He asked the taxi driver to stop, paid him (with a heavy tip) and helped me out of the cab. We walked down the dusty road and rounded a corner. There before us was the smooth shimmering sea water lapping up at the rocks and pebbles. The tiny harbour had piles of old, torn and broken fishing nets. Lone bouies bobbed up and down in the tropical water. The harbour was like a ghost town. There was a tiny rowing boat with a rusty anchor clinging to the rough surface. It looked like it had been there for hundreds of years. Dried out starfish lay in rocky piles in the boat and algae could be seen growing around it. The thing that caught my attention was a pretty flash looking yacht gently bobbing up and down in the clear water.

"Flash boat yard eh?" I commented.

"Don't you like it?" Arco asked, his face drooping very slightly.

"I was joking Arco! Anyway are we staying on the yacht or are we embarking on yet another journey to our secret honey moon destination?" I asked.

"What do you mean the yacht; I booked that rowing boat specially for us! I wanted an authentic style!" I knew he was joking but I did inhale, slightly too fast and choked. "Oh May you are so gullible! Of course we're in the yacht! And we are embarking on the very last part of our, as you call it 'journey' don't stress love it's only half an hour." I exhaled with relief.

"_What are you waiting for?" _I thought. Arco chuckled gently as he helped me onto the yacht.

**A/N Can you guess where they are going? I'll give you a clue, I'm trying to make May and Arco's characters similar to Bella and Edwards …. That should make it obvious ;) x BTW, please please please review XD 3**


	17. Chapter 17

17. Isle Esme

"You boat?" I asked casually, as Arco. Steered professionally out of the grotty boat yard.

"Nope" He replied grinning.

"Let me guess, you got lessons especially for us?" I asked expectantly.

"Got a _licence_ especially for us" he corrected. I beamed up at him happily.

"_Are we almost there yet?"_ I whined.

"_Very nearly. Hey, you see that speck in the distance, that's were we are going!" _he thought with excitement. I squinted at the horizon. As we glided closer the speck grew and grew and grew. It was beautiful. The moon spotlighted the Island. The waves lapped lovingly at the golden beach.

"_What's it called?"_ I said, dazzled to the core by the mesmerising island.

"Isle Esme" He breathed with obvious love.

"Isle Esme?" I repeated, snapping back into reality. "What on earth?"

"Carlisle gave it to Esme as a wedding present." Replied Arco dreamily.

"Who gives an Island as a present?" I muttered.

"Exactly what Bella said!" laughed Arco.

"So _this_ is where their honey moon was!" I exclaimed. Arco nodded. When we were about a mile from the Island, I stripped down to my underwear and did a neat little dive into the warm, tropical water. Because of my super human powers, it only took me 2 minutes to reach the shore of Isle Esme. 20 minutes later Arco arrived steering the yacht carefully. He expertedly parked neatly in the shallows. As he waded over to me, I couldn't help but absorb his beauty, His tanned skin and amber eyes complimented his chocolate brown hair. I wonder how many times I'd marvelled at Arco and wondered at his exquisite beauty and he was mine. He belonged to me as I did to him. I could feel his fingers trace my cheek.

"Arco" I whispered. He kept on tracing my cheek; I shut my eyes and shuddered with sheer joy as his lips touched mine.

As we lay, staring into each other's eyes the sun clambered into the sky. After about an hour I piped up.

"What day is it, because we left at night and arrived at night?" I wondered.

"Not a clue" mumbled Arco. I jumped up.

"C'mon, let's take a proper look at the villa!" I said with excitement. We ventured into the huge house. There was an enormous, unnecessary kitchen, a giant bed in a vast white bedroom, and a smaller, blue room. We were silent whilst we explored every room. After we saw each and every room my throat was burning faintly, I was thirsty.

"_Shall we hunt?"_ I asked.

"_I wonder what parrots taste like?" _agreed Arco with a laugh.

**A/N yep, Arco and May are following Bella and Edwards footsteps**

**Please Review 3**

**All of Twilight belongs to S.M. 3**


	18. Chapter 18

18. Joy

When we returned, I turned to Arco, and looked into his beautiful eyes.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"That bed, in the white room, it's… well… pretty big and…" I began, but he had already swept me up into his tanned arms, and his lips pressed against mine with passion.

I couldn't describe my joy. Everything was perfect. Arco and I had each other for eternity and that topped everything off. But it still felt as if…as if there was something missing but I couldn't understand what. It was like a giant puzzle, frustratingly missing a tiny piece. The complex feeling confused me, and I tried with all my might to push it to one side. I did not explain my frustration to Nessie back home, or even my Arco. But as the mesmerising days at Isle Esme passed, I began to question further into the feeling. Although I tried to disguise it, Arco quickly began to notice how I was acting but mentioned nothing. But one blissful day at Isle Esme, I discovered the missing piece in the complex puzzle.

It was our second week at the Island and it was starting to really feel like home. After hiking all day with Arcs, I decided to have a shower to relax. Arco sat in the T.V. room, reading a news paper. As I showered I began to think of the annoying thought, still bubbling in my mind. The thought lead to other thoughts, then I completely stopped soaping myself. I froze, whilst the shower continued to rain noisily on me. I switched it off, whilst muttering numbers under my breath.

"Arco, come here" I breathed quietly. He still heard me, and felt my tension, so he arrived in the bathroom in a flash. I was naked but that didn't matter.

"Arco, my period is seven days late" I whispered. He laughed, I glared at him.

"What's so funny?" I asked, feeling irritated.

"May you dope! Vampires, don't have their, periods…they never change remember, their blood is still and cold!" H e kept on laughing hysterically, until he saw my face. His laughter died down into nothing.

"Arco, I've always had my period, when I was human and a vampire. That is normal right, you are just kidding around?" I babbled tensely. Arco froze, gaping at me.

"No" He said in a tiny voice. "It can't be possible, you're a vampire! Pale, drink blood, super human strength!" He sagged to his knees. I tiptoed to the gleaming full length mirror. My eyes slid down to my stomach. I gasped a small bulge visibly and proudly stuck out. Arco slowly crawled to his feet and glared at my torso. He staggered backward with shock.

"_How…how can this be?"_ His thought swirled irritably around my head.

"I…I don't know!" I exclaimed. He staggered to the white room, and grabbed the phone, stabbing in Carlisle's number.

"It's a mistake" He said. He kept on repeating it until Carlisle picked up. Carlisle's voice would sound fuzzy from the phone in human ears, but I could hear him crystal clear.

"Alice saw…" Carlisle began.

"Carlisle, It's a mistake right? It has to be! May is clearly a vampire!" Arco burbled.

"I don't know Arco" mumbled Carlisle, deep in thought. "Can you put her on please" Reluctantly, Arco handed me the mobile.

"Carlisle" I greeted shortly, this wasn't a time for a 'how's it going' conversation! After asking me a few questions about my health and periods, he began to calculate.

"So what do you think doc?" I asked tapping my foot impatiently, and nibbling my perfect nails.

"I'm beginning to think that, maybe just maybe, when I changed you, something didn't happen. Maybe the venom didn't reach a certain area of your body resulting in…this!" I could just about hear the swish of his arm as he gestured. Getting more impatient I replied in a shamefully rude manor.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. But am I actually pregnant?" We both knew the answer, Arco and me. We just needed someone to say it aloud.

"Well with what you've told me, It does sound like it May." That's when the final missing piece of my puzzle was found, and slotted into place perfectly. I pressed the small red button on the phone, cutting Carlisle off. I continued to nibble my nails, but this time I was only anxious of Arco's reaction. I worried over the fact that he may act unpredictably like Jacob. He started to pummel a feathery pillow. From past experience, I had learnt that when Arco was thinking something over, he weirdly hit things. I laughed aloud when I remembered how Arco had hit Emmett thinking he was 'the banister'! That didn't fair to well with Emmett!

"What's so funny?" He muttered.

"Oh, I was just thinking of you, Emmett and banisters" squeaky giggles escaped my pale lips. Arco failed to keep a stern face and was soon rolling on the floor next to me.

"Oh May, what are we like?" He mumbled when we stopped. "We always end serious matters as a joke!" He grinned and winked. I chuckled. He twirled a ringlet of my gold hair round his elegant finger.

"But what do you think?" I asked, all serious again.

"I just don't know" he muttered in response, as he snapped back into reality like a rubber band.


	19. Chapter 19

19. May

We journeyed home the next day and we arrived the morning after. Renesmee enveloped me into a huge hug. I stepped back and gaped at her belly. It was like a swollen balloon. She saw me gawping and she grinned.

"Not long now" She winked, whilst gingerly patting her huge stomach. Jacob entered and helped her to the leather couch.

"May…" She began.

"Nessie, don't, not now anyway" I interrupted, tilting my head in Arco's direction. Jasper was trying to make some conversation with him, but he wasn't paying attention. He stared at the ceiling instead. I knew Nessie desperately wanted to talk baby talk, but I knew it was going to be a touchy subject for Arco.

"_Arco, can I have a word with you in…private?"_ I asked timidly. He didn't reply he just walked to the glass door.

"Take that as a yes then" I mumbled to myself. This was so out of character for Arco. He was normally buzzing around, winding Edward up or sweet talking me or chatting to Carlisle or Esme. But now he was a ghost, he was nobody and he was acting in the exact way I didn't want him to. We ran in silence to the depths of the nearby, damp forest.

"Arco" I mumbled. He didn't respond, this infuriated me so I really started to yell.

"Arco Cullen, snap out of this pathetic, immature sulk of yours! Ok it's a baby, oh well! Can't you see this is the opportunity of a million! Bella stuck to her guns with Ness, inspiring her and…" I paused. "Me. We're having a baby for god's sake!" I stopped to catch my breath and to see Arco's reaction. He finally cleared his throat.

"It'll kill you" he said and he began to tremble.

"Arco, you dim whit! I'm a vampire it's not like the kid's gonna tear me up and burn me!" He winced and shuddered slightly at the thought.

"S'pose not" He agreed solemnly. I realised, I had already gotten round him.

"I'm warning you, if that…ugh thing, causes any harm other than labour, well it'll regret it" He threatened fiercely.

"Arco!" I exclaimed. "You mustn't say things like that he's your son, or daughter!" He nodded.

"Of course not" he agreed with a cold tone. "But how come it gets to tear you to pieces, doesn't sound fair to me!" he snapped, harshly. Of course I hadn't got round him yet, looks like I was going to have to try harder.

"Please Arco" I begged. "I know that you felt how I did before we discovered I was…pregnant. Like there was something impossible missing, a little hole needing to be stitched together. You know and I know that having a baby was what that feeling was."

"We don't know what this baby will do May! Yes maybe I did long for a child but I would never take a chance over you." His words softened, "I love you May"

"_I love you too and you know it"_ I replied touching his cheek with the tip of my icy finger. "It'll work out, you'll see." I said aloud. He was about to say something when we heard a faint but recognisable cry.

"Nessie!" We said at the same time. We sped through the trees and into the huge house of the Cullens. Jacob looked shocked and worried at the same time. Sweat poured down his face in buckets as they lifted puffing Nessie up onto the couch. There was a wet patch on the holey, loose sweats she was wearing, her waters had already broken. Jasper was desperately trying to calm down the atmosphere but was badly failing. Bella looked terrified as she held tightly onto Ness's clammy hand. Carlisle was yelling at Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice to get some equipment. Esme arrived on scene, armed with a wet flannel, which was hurriedly pressed against Nessie's forehead. It was such chaos that I didn't know what to do until I heard Ness pant,

"May" I raced forward pushing Alice aside.

"Nessie, Nessie! Its ok I'm here May's here." I comforted. I heard Carlisle snap some rubber gloves on, so I knew I need to distract Nessie. She suddenly screeched in agony.

"Do something!" Yelled Jacob with fear. Carlisle began to work.

"Now listen to me Nessie. Take deep breaths, come on, in out in out in out, that's it" I encouraged.

"Now Renesmee, I want you to push as hard as you can" explained Carlisle. She wheezed and shrieked.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING!" she yelled. I began to comfort her again. "We know you are Ness. Come on push even harder, deep breath and, push deep breath and push!" I soothed. "Is it out yet?" asked Bella weakly. "Almost, its going to be a quick smooth birth by the looks of things" replied Carlisle. "Did you hear that Ness, its fine, your baby is alright!" I told her. "Yes" she murmured, her eyes lighting up for one 7th of a second. Then she screeched, as she pushed with all her might. "Come on Nessie, your doing fantastically keep on pushing" I babbled. "Its coming" Carlisle said, concentration lines were creased out on his forehead. "Yep, he's right Ness, one last big big big push!" Her cheeks flushed crimson as she pushed as hard as she could. I heard a small wail. Everybody breathed out. Nessie showed us her dimples, already nearly her normal self.

"A girl" Whispered Rosalie.

"Pass her to me" said Nessie. Carlisle handed her the baby carefully whilst instructing Ness. "Prop her head up, that's it, and curve your arms a bit…perfect!" Renesmee cradled the youngster in her arms cooing at her. Jacob leaned over and stroke its little wrinkly cheek. Little starfish hands waved around, as the child gurgled and grinned.

"My darling May." She crooned.

"What did you say?" I gasped. "

The baby, she's called May, after you." She sounded as if she was stating an obvious fact. "But…why?" I asked, still astonished. "Because I love you. My little May Bella Cullen. I love you too momma, but this baby Is most certainly a May" she laughed.

"I don't care, I'm just so proud" said Bella. I know that if I was human, tears would be gliding down my cheeks now. Although I knew he was the only one able to, I was surprised when Jacob began to cry. The tears of joy trickled down his tanned cheek. Ness passed the baby to Edward, and then flung her arms around Jacob's neck and kissed him with true love. I'd barely noticed Arco standing somewhere near my shoulder, but then I remembered and spun round on my heel to face him.

"You were right May" His velvety voice began. "Having witness this," He gestured at Nessie. "I realised what happiness this child shall bring to us." Everybody was watching us but we didn't care. "And I know that even though I shall love our child with every particle of my heart, you will always be there, glowing like gold in the middle." His beautiful words left me speechless. Everybody was silent, even May junior. There was only one word I could think to say, my favourite word. My favourite sound. My favourite _person._

"Arco" I whispered. Everyone applauded as we kissed each other with joy. We broke away and he grinned his Arco smile, whilst I beamed the only true May smile.

**A/N Hey people forgot to put an Authors note on the last page sorry ;) Yay! Nessie's had a baby. Yay! May's about to have a baby. Well this is the end of May's POV. I bet you'll NEVER guess whose POV is next …. ;) 3**

**Reviews make me happy – just to add ;)3 XxXx**


	20. Chapter 20

_**ARCO'S TWILIGHT **_

_Two souls with but a single thought_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_-John Keats-_

20. What the freaking heck was I thinking?

Look. I tried to stop her, I promise you I did. But May, she has two gifts. Ok, the first is her mind message thingy, a lot like mine. Second is persuasion. She could persuade a cat to be friends with a mouse, a pig to share its food and…me, to let her have our baby. And now it's all, buying a high chair, toys, donation blood__(courtesy of Carlisle) and me building the freaking crib. She would yank my hair out if she heard my thoughts, so I keep well away from Edward when I'm thinking them. Crap, just as I thought that, surprise surprise, Edward enters the room. He tutted silently under his breath, luckily May was to busy whittering to Nessie and May junior.

"Keep it Buttoned Ed" I hissed.

"Edward" He corrected for the thousandth time.

"Yeah yeah whatever" I growled.

"What if I do tell her?" he teased, taking sudden interest of his fingernails.

"That's the thing, you won't" I snarled.

"Oh, I'm scared now, Arco's coming to get me" he said with a playful tone, pushing me closer and closer to my temper limit. A fearsome snarl rose from my throat. _Now_ May and Ness were listening.

"I wish you'd stop winding Arc up Edward" snapped May.

"Keep. Out. Of. It." I hissed. Edward backed away, knowing he had gone too far.

"That's right run away, you coward!" I spat. Oops, I'd pushed Edward to his limits too.

"What did you say?" He asked, his eyes were like fire. That didn't scare me.

"I _said_, you. Coward." I growled. He hissed viciously.

"Cut it out!" screeched Nessie, neither of us paid attention. When I heard Emmett mutter,

"5 on Edward" and Jacob say, "your on" I realised we had an audience. I had been too distracted to see Edward crouch, coil his muscles and spring on top of me. But I was stronger than Edward, so he couldn't completely topple me over. I wrestled him to the ground, knocking down a venation glass vase in my wake. I heard Esme moan and say,

"That was my favourite vase." We fought non-stop for 15 minutes until eventually, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle stepped in and broke us apart. I was strong, but not as strong as Emmett. I tried with all my might and anger to tear away from his powerful grasp but I couldn't. Jasper and Carlisle held on firmly to each of Edward's arms. He too was struggling and hissing. I snarled so loudly, the trees in the woods opposite the house shook, scaring every bird that lived in them. May got up, careful of her swollen belly, and looked directly into my crazed eyes.

"Stop. Now" she said, as if she was talking to a four year old. As per usual I switched off and flopped down. Emmett let me go. I glanced at May's disappointed face and stormed out the room. I could hear the rumble of Emmett's laughter, he'd obviously enjoyed that. May didn't come after me I heard Ness ask if she should go see me, but May just said let him sulk. I hit the wall (creating a dent in the hollow wall paper) and sighed. God, I really wished that I could rip Edward's head off sometimes. I pictured it into my mind; it looked so mouth wateringly enjoyable. No wonder Jacob didn't enjoy Edward's company, but he had to because of Nessie and so did I because of May. Edward was probably listening to all my thoughts right now, but I honestly didn't care. My thoughts wondered back to May again it felt as if she was engraved in my mind and I wondered if she felt the same. If it weren't for her, I'd be long outta here; I was on the verge of doing so when we went to Alaska. I remembered dreaming of my own coven, no girls and definatly NO EDWARDS! That all seems immature now. I guess I thought that true love was make believe. But me and May, we are soul mates. Stuck together with indestructible super glue. I guess May will be in here any minute now, forcing me to apologise to Edward. She may be able persuade me to do anything, but that's one thing I'm not going to do. Edward was probably anticipating it; well he was in for a disappointment. Speaking of the devil, in he strode.

"Hey Arcs" He said coolly.

"Bah, Bella got you before May then? Now that is a surprise!" I snapped icily.

"As a matter fact no, I came on my own account, to apologise to you." He replied blanking my cold tone. "I wound you up as a joke but ended up hurting you." I laughed scornfully.

"Me hurt? No one else cares, so why in the world would you?" I questioned.

"Oh come of it Arco. Esme, Bella, Carlisle, Jacob, Alice and most importantly May all care and you know it. Pull yourself together" He was quickly losing his cool and I liked that.

"You didn't answer my question, why do _you_ care?" I pressed.

"You know what? I don't know why I even bothered." He snapped.

"Neither do I, that's what I'm asking" I said, beginning to enjoy myself

"Maybe I want to be a better brother and grow up from this immature behaviour. It's tiring." He almost pleaded. "Come on Arco, try and get along with me, for May and Bella's sake? Your hurting them you know" I winced.

"For May, alright." I agreed with a strained tone.

"Fantastic." He rubbed his hands together with delight. "But you need to act like it." He said it with a faint hint of amusement in his tone. I groaned.

**A/N I hope your liking the first chapter of Arco's POV. As you can see he REALLY doesn't like Edward**

**Reviews pleaseeee 33 Xx**


	21. Chapter 21

21. I'm out of my mind

Crazy, no demented. What was I thinking? Agreeing to all Edward's crap. Ugh, I shudder to remember what happened when we walked out the door.

"You ready?" He asked, his breath blowing irritably on my face.

"Well we're hardly committing suicide are we? We are just walking out the door." I muttered back impatiently.

"True" He replied earnestly, but the look of amusement returned to his face. "But I wouldn't be so sure." He smiled. I suddenly realised what I had got myself in to, but it was too late as the door swung open.

The first thing that happened was the feeling of a brick being thrown onto my back. When I realised it was just Edward thumping me with unnecessary pressure, I very nearly pursued my dream of ripping his head off. But I took a deep breath because everybody was watching, including May. I smiled; well the closest I could get was to show them all my razor sharp teeth. Then I realised if I thought my happy thought of ripping Edward's head off, I could act…normal – ish around him, normal as in not trying to beat him up every five seconds. Edward smirked at my thoughts.

"_Will you just keep your nose out of my thoughts"_ I snapped coldly. He just kept on smiling.

"So…_mate_" he began, emphasising the word mate. Cockney sounded so odd with his posh American accent, that I couldn't help but let at least one laugh escape my lips. Every body stared at me as if I was nuts, which made me laugh even harder.

"Umm…Arco?" Asked Rosalie with concern. "Are you alright?" I coughed twice to stop myself.

"Um yeah, yeah I'm er…fine." I decided to get through all this rubbish with Edward by thinking of ripping his head off again, weather he was listening or not, (Which he probably was) besides it was my happiest thought. Edward grinned which showed he clearly was listening to my thoughts.

"So…have you two made up?" asked Bella suspiciously. So they hadn't been listening to the deal we'd made.

"Well, not r…" I began.

"Yes, yes, we're the best of friends now" butted In Edward.

"Worst of friends more like" I muttered under my breath. He elbowed me hard in the ribs. I stretched a grin of the checher cat.

"Of course" I agreed through gritted teeth. I wasn't going to say, 'Of course we are best friends' because it would make it sound too real. Of course Edward listened to that thought and said out of spite,

"Of course what Arco? Be more specific." A couple like Jacob and Emmett and Carlisle had caught on to the fact we weren't actually friends and they chuckled silently.

"I said, of course, agreeing to what you said a minute ago, but can't you remember that far? Pretty dumb for a vamp" Yes! One point to me. Bella noted the tension and glared at me and stared sweetly at Edward. Oh of course that's right, Edward's everyone's favourite. Eventually the little party broke up and spread about the huge house, except Edward stayed standing next to me.

"That was pretty good for _you_" He commented slyly.

"Whatever" I grumbled. I wasn't in the mood to bicker with him anymore. He looked surprised when he heard my thought, then nodded understandably. He drifted over to Bella who was chatting to Nessie. I stood perfectly still, gazing out the window absently. Suddenly May's smooth hand was touching my shoulder. I shuddered slightly.

"Thank you" She whispered. I finally understood that, going through all that torture with Edward had paid off. May was happy which is what really mattered to me. I turned around and caressed her pale cheek.

"No problem" I replied coolly.

**A/N In this chapter this shows the true evilness of Edward (: It gives all those obsessed Edward fans a chance to see Edward in another perspective (: Reviews please 33 Xx**


	22. Chapter 22

22. Cassie

A few weeks later May went into labour. I was the first to notice, as I was sitting next to her. Her breathing changed its depth a fraction, and by that tiny difference I knew it was time.

"May love?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Don't panic but you're kind of in labour now" I replied calmly. She suddenly grimaced as if she had been kicked in the stomach.

"Can't. Disagree. With. You. There" she panted.

"Carlisle?" I called. He didn't even reply, he swooped into the room and put his hand over May damp forehead.

"Ok get her into the front room now" Carlisle babbled rapidly.

"Esme get me a cloth and Alice get the equipment." As he barked out the orders, I grabbed May in my arms and carried her swiftly into the front room.

"Arco our baby is coming" She said, her eyes were shining with excitement, and then she groaned again.

"You don't say" I replied whilst busily placing her onto the bed and propping her up with cushions. She stroked her stomach carefully, but you could see in her eyes that she was in agony. She suddenly screeched. The scream rang in my ears. Her eyes rolled into her head and her eye lids fluttered closed.

"Jesus Christ" I exclaimed. I didn't know if I could handle this. "Carlisle!" I shrieked wildly. He was the expert, why was I here when May was in such bewildering pain. She was acting so human, yet she was 90% vampire. Carlisle darted into the room, closely followed by Alice who was carrying sharp and horrible looking equipment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. They flickered open again when May let out a blood curdling scream.

"Will she make it?" I muttered to Carlisle.

"Are you forgetting something Arco? May is mainly a vampire; nothing has changed in how she is meant to be destroyed!" Replied Carlisle evenly.

22 _hours later…_

Would you believe May was in labour for 22 freaking hours! Well she was and it was unbelievable. All day you could just hear her spine-chilling scream, ringing in your ears. I couldn't bear it and I had to leave the house several times. On one of the occasions, _Edward_ came out to _COMFORT_ me.

"_What do you want?" _I thought with annoyance when I noticed him standing there.

"_Arco…" _He began.

"_Go annoy someone else Edward, This is REALLY not a good time"_ I interrupted. He frowned.

"I wasn't here to annoy you Arco; you know I wouldn't do that at this time." He said, sounding disturbed.

"You _really_ sure about that?" I replied sarcastically.

"Please Arco, I just want this stupid behaviour to end now!" he pleaded.

"That's what you said last time" I shot back icily. But before he replied, we heard with our sensitive ears May sigh with relief – and…a baby's cry. Edward and I stare at each other for 1/5 of a second and… WE HUGGED!

"Congrats Arco on your…." He strained his ears. "Daughter!" I didn't reply. I ran as fast as I could to May. She was grinning her beautiful smile from ear to ear. I kissed her with utter passion and then turned to look at the bundle she was hugging protectively in her arms. The child was unbelievable. She was so much alike May- and me to!

"She has your nose!" giggled May. "Would you like to hold her?" I was too stunned to reply. I just tilted my head in a way of a nod. Carefully, I leaned down and took the baby from her. My daughter and I stared thoughtfully into my eyes. Her skin was Greek like mine, and she had a matt of chocolate brown hair growing on her tiny head. She had beautiful soft brown eyes, my human eye colour! She grasped my strong finger with her tiny ones. She was beautiful.

"_Daddy" _May and I gasped in unison.

"Did she?" Began May.

"She did" I replied. Edward, who was standing quietly in the corner. We should've known really, your two talents are very nearly identical, your daughter must have inherited it except she must be touching you. It's a bit like Nessie, except for the fact it's like watching a scene whereas with your baby, you hear words."

"So what do you want to call her?" asked May.

"Anything but something like 'Marco'! Nearly everybody in this house has a compromise of a name!" I replied. Carlisle chuckled.

"So what are you going to call her May?" he asked.

"Cassie, I think it's a really pretty – smooth name" She replied softly.

"Cassie, so beautiful" I whispered. Cassie. _My_ beautiful daughter. I gazed into Cassie's mesmerising eyes. She was suddenly engraved – next to May in my heart.

**A/N yayyy! Go May Go Arco! I named Cassie after a friend, hope you like (: Reviews please 3**


	23. Chapter 23

23. Where I belong

Cassie was accepted into the Cullen family with open arms. Everybody loved her to bits. Her heart-warming smile and tiny dimples made you glow inside. She was only a week old yet she could speak fluently. Her and May bonded, instantly and the exact same happened to me. We often bickered quietly over whose turn it was to hold her and feed her. Eventually, May would hold Cassie close to her chest whilst my arms were wrapped around them both. Carlisle said, although she was biologically born, she was still a full vampire because of me and, mostly May. Life was perfect, we had got what we would never dreamed of having, my thoughts just danced because of the dazzling joy brought to our family. One night whilst Esme was cuddling Cassie downstairs, May and I went to our room by ourselves for the first time since Cassie was born.

"_Arco, how can life be so impossibly perfect?" _she wondered.

"_I just don't know May. But I'll tell you something. This is where I belong. Where WE belong. WE have finally found ourselves in our everlasting happiness. This life is what I have been dreaming of, ever since I met you in that science lecture. As soon as I laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. Your hair, your eyes, your smile, your smell even your sweet little human blush when I looked at you. Seeing you nearly die in that corridor, was painful. If Carlisle and I hadn't found you, something dreadful would've happened. Because if you aren't there May, neither am I. Because its you who makes me, Arco Cullen. I just need you to know that, I love you. Forever."_ May gazed at me with her beautiful amber eyes.

"_Arco, don't you see. It's all YOU. YOU made me. YOU made Cassie. YOU made yourself! And you can't understand how much I respect you. How humble I am to your decisions, your pain, your anger, your regret. It all takes form of one thing. Your love."_ With that her soft lips suddenly found mine. Transporting to our world. Our eternity.

**THE END**__

**By Verity Butler****.**

**A/N So there we have it. I hope you enjoyed your read and please review for an overall feedback. If you have any ideas for another fanfic please tell me … I honestly need some new ideas (: Thank you 3 Xx**


End file.
